Destino De Amor
by hitsukarin4e
Summary: Que pasaria si yachiru se convirtiera en la teniente de Kuchiki Byakuya su amor desde pequeña pero lo que ella no se espera esque ahora el corazon de byakuya late por una sola mujer y esa mujer es .....
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues este es mi primer Fanfic y le doy mis agradecimientos a ana xD haha bueno a lo q voy a escribir espero q les guste .

Han pasado 1000 años desde la guerra de invierno y aquella niña peli rosada parece que ya creció, el capitán comandante a decidido hacer unos cambios por su cuenta…

-Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru usted será movida al escuadrón n° 6 y sin duda su nuevo capitán será Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo seriamente el anciano

-"Que?! No como no es posible byakushi tu y yo Juntos"- pensó la dulce jovencita

-Está bien .. Me iré enseguida..-dijo seriamente la joven peli rosada

Mientras yachiru caminaba hacia el escuadrón 6 su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas y sentía una felicidad pero a la vez tristeza ya que iba a dejar a su ken-chan y el ya no tenía a nadie de apoyo para que el conquistara a la capitana unohana ya que solo le quedaría el calvito y yumichika.

En eso se encuentra con kempachi

-Yachiru mi niña has crecido y tarde o temprano tenias que irte - dijo aquel shinigami sobre protector

-si lo sé ken-chan –

Yachiru abrazo fuertemente a kempachi y el destilaba esa paternidad que siempre le había brindado a esa niña graciosa pero en ese momento el ya estaba preparado para la despedida ya que el le había pedido a yamamoto que la cambiara de escuadrón.

-Ken-chan te quiero muchooo!!- grito yachiru con unas lagrimas recorriendo aquellas mejillas rosadas

-cualquier cosa me …… dices….!!-

Mientras yachiru caminaba se puso a pensar:- " Que cosas divertidas hare con byakushi. ¿habra dejado de ser un poco frio? Mmmm… no lo se pero intentare esforzarme por cambiarlo." Tiene como 500 años que no lo veo me aleje mucho estando en hueco mundo matando hollows para mas entrenamiento.

Al llegar al escuadrón 6 Byakuya vio a una dulce y bella joven entrando a su oficina el se pregunto: "Quien será sus ojos son tan inocentes"

-Quien eres?!- Dijo Byakuya asombrado de aquella joven hermosa

-Kusajishi Yachiru ex –teniente del 11vo escuadrón

-Pero tú no debes ser …. Yachiru…. Bueno entonces por que estas aki??

-ay que no es obvio ahora soy tu teniente- le dijo la dulce joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero en sus ojos mostraba un poco de tristeza

-Bueno teniente termina ese papeleo mientras yo termino este- dijo Byakuya

-Ok- dijo yachiru

Al empezar el papeleo Byakuya se puso a pensar "Ella es yachiru pero se nota que ya maduro un poco ya no es una niña ahora es una mujer y ha madurado bien por fuera sus bubíes son tan lindas nunca me imagine que de grande fuera a ser asi es tan bella … pero que te pasa Byakuya mejor ponte hacer el papeleo".

Por otra parte Yachiru estaba pensando en su taicho Byakuya

"Mi taicho esta mas guapo que antes y esta vez se sonrojo un poco al verme o.o no lo puedo creer pero yo creo que sigue siendo mas o peor de frio que antes u.u"

Yachiru termino el papeleo mucho mas rápido que Byakuya y como no lo quería molestar no le dijo nada para que terminara pronto en eso Byakuya termina el papeleo y se da cuenta que yachiru esta dormida y con frio.

-TENIENTE!!

-TENIENTEE!!

-YACHIRUU!!

"Creo que se quedo dormida. Pero que paso aquí termino todo el papeleo y mas rápido que yo creo que esta si será una buena teniente no como renji que solo era un flojo que le quería hacer competencia a kurosaki. Pero yachiru como no te vas a quedar dormida seguramente estas cansada".

-Pero que me doy cuenta que está en mi cama dios y ahora que en donde dormiré tendré que dormir junto a ella ¬¬ nooo!! Obvio no la llevar a su cuarto

Byakuya la cargo entre sus brazos y vio como se agitaban sus bubíes y mejor decidió caminar firmemente.

-Mmm bueno aquí estoy la acostare- Byakuya se despidió de ella con una mirada tierna y le dejo una nota que decía:

"Yachiru nos vemos mañana a primera hora"

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- En la mañana--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

-Mmm que rico huele ay no esa niña está cocinando que no se cansa!

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi fanfic tal vez mañana suba el otro espero que les haya gustado xD y pues aun no puedo poner lemon por que aun no están completamente enamorados


	2. Me traes loco

Bueno pues no había podido subir capitulo por los exámenes haha y pues les aclaro que va a haber un hitsukarin

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- En la mañana--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

-Mmm que rico huele ay no esa niña está cocinando que no se cansa!

Byakuya fue a la cocina para ver que era lo que estaba preparando esa niña

- Yachiru¡? Tu cocinando no lo puedo creer bueno donde aprendiste a cocinar asi??

- Hay taicho en hueco mundo tuve que sobrevivir- dijo yachiru sarcásticamente

- Ok seguro debiste de haber aprendido mucho

- Venga siéntese esta listo desayunemos espero que le guste :)

- Mmm.. esto sabe delicioso que te parece si…. No ya nada olvidalo

- si con gusto le cocinare todos los días solo que no me presione si la comida no esta lista y tengo otro deber mas importante que hacer vale??? – dijo yachiru mientras Byakuya se sorprendió que aquella peli rosada supo lo que diría

- Etto.. Kuchiki taicho no se atragante su bufan… - la joven no termino de decir bufanda cuando vio la enorme mancha en la bufanda de su apuesto capitán

- Ouu noo la manche bueno esta no era la original hehehe me ire a cambiar

- Taicho no se tarde ya casi es hora de irnos bueno mas bien yo me tengo que ir tengo junta en la asociación de mujeres shinigamis. Si no se apresura no llegare – dijo apresurando a ese apuesto shinigami de cabello negro brilloso sedoso y hermoso

- ¡!! YO TAMBIEN IRE!!! RUKIA ESTA CON LOS KUROSAKIS EN SU ANIVERSARIO DE BODAS!!!

- Esta bien ¬¬'

Yachiru y Byakuya iban caminando y hablando sobre que los dos ya habían cambiado que ahora Byakuya era menos frio trataba de tener una vida mas feliz y que yachiru con el paso del tiempo había dejado de ser una pequeña e inmadura niñita para convertirse en una joven madura y consiente de su mundo en el que vive.

Despues que termino la junta Byakuya y yachiru fueron a dejar su reporte para la revista semanal de shinigamis.

- Y bien que tal quedo el reporte hisagi?- dijo Byakuya apenas y mostrando un poco de interés ya que yachiru era la que se ganaba toda su atención

- Pues excelente no sabia que había mejorado sus gustos – dijo hisagi con una sonrisa entre dientes

En eso llega yachiru con una cara de pocos amigos a defender su trabajo en el reporte

- Fui yo la que hizo el reporte ¬¬ soy la nueva teniente del 6° escuadrón!!

- Quien eres tu?? – dijo hisagi con encantado de conocer a esa nueva peli rosada

- soy Kusajishi yachiru ¬¬

- O.O teniente Kusajishi encantado de volverle haber creame muy muy encantado- dijo hisagi incandose y besándole la mano a la peli rosada algo que hisagi nunca hace lo que significaba el posible comienzo de una relación entre hisagi y yachiru lo cual pondría en peligro el amor entre yachiru y Byakuya

- " ESE HISAGII que se cree besándole la mano a yachiru"- pensó Byakuya muy furiosamente mientras hisagi le besaba la mano a yachiru

Cuando el show de hisagi termino le pregunto a Byakuya :

- Y que le paso a abarai?-

-Ahora es tercero al mando de tatsuki y se dedican a cuidar la llave del rey junto con kurosaki isshin-

-jajajajajajajaja buen chiste de donde lo sacaste- dijo tirándose al suelo hisagi de tanta risa que le había causado el comentario del capitán Kuchiki

- de ningún lado- dijo fríamente mirando con repulsión a hisagi por el acto que anteriormente había hecho (lo del beso en la mano de yachiru) y ahora cagarse de risa a sus pies por un comentario el cual no causaba ninguna gracia.

- bueno en vista de que hay gente loca riéndose en el suelo nos vamos- dijo con su dulce voz la peli rosada

-Si vámonos- dijo Byakuya pisándole la mano a hisgai " POR ACCIDENTE"

En el camino yachiru solo hablo de hisagi y Byakuya le decía "si lo se hisagi es muy guapo pero no mas guapo que yo"

- Bueno byakushi me despido tengo que irme nos vemos mañana- la peli rosada se despidió de byakushi con un beso tierno e inocente en la mejilla de su guapo taicho pero se tropezó y una parte de sus dulces labios se besaron con los de byakushi provocando que los dos se sonrojaran pero mas yachiru se había puesto tan roja como un tomate mientras Byakuya volteo hacia otro lado para disimular pero lo q ellos no sabían era que los dos se habían dado cuenta del sonrojo del otro

-Etto.. byakushi será mejor que me valla- dijo aun sonrojada yachiru

-Bueno nos vemos mañana vale?!- dijo Byakuya sonriéndole a yachiru

--------------------Yachiru----------------------------

" A donde habrá ido byakushi" que bonito se vio sonrojado jamás lo había visto asi pero es mejor apresurarme o llegare tarde al mundo humano para la fiesta de aniversario de ichhy-kun y ruki-chan.

mmm.. no se que ponerme ay ya se me pondré unos jeans y una blusa bonita blanca  con dibujos de chappy a ruki-chan le encantara

-----------------------------------------byakuya---------------------------------------------------------

"Dios esa niña me trae completamente enamorado pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que ella sienta lo mismo por mi si no quedare en ridículo ."

Pero hisagi es mi competencia quizás a ella le guste ese bueno para nada esa niña es muy especial para mi pero en realidad la amo y tratare de ganarme su amor pase lo que pase.

-----------------------------En la fiesta de aniversario--------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ya esta aquí nee-sama es hora de que vengas conmigo- dijo rukia tratando que ichigo se mostrara un poco de interés por la llegada de Byakuya.

En lo que ichigo y rukia se dirigían hacia Byakuya el vio una joven sirviéndose un poco de ponche en la barra de comida y tomandolo de una manera exquisita y sin igual lo que provoco a atrayera a ese frio y hermoso taicho. Byakuya en lo que se dirigía a la chica vio que hisagi la agarro de la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla y al voltear la chica Byakuya se dio cuenta que era aquella peli rosada por la cual se volvia loco

Hisagi como te atreves!!! Susurro para si mismo

Nee-sama!! – grito rukia – Aquí esta ichigooo!!

¬¬' OOO!! Ya veo que has cuidado bien de rukia kurosaki- dijo finjiendo una sonrisa para el esposo de su hermana. Pero lo raro fue que nadie lo noto aunque se les hizo un poco raro que Byakuya sonriera.

Los tres platicaron un rato por la falta de hollows en las ciudades y llegaron a la conclucion de que últimamente se han tomado medidas de precaucion en karakura. Después de un tiempo yachiru se quedo sola pero ella no notaba la prescencia de su capitán asi que fue a despedir a hisagi para luego regresar a la fiesta.

-hisa-kun!! Que te valla bien le dijo la peli rosada besándole la mejilla

- Con tan solo verte no necesito mas suerte- le dijo hisagi dándole un beso sexoso en el cuello.

Esto incomodo a yachiru se sonrojo y le dio una cachetada pero ella no estaba conciente de que eso lo vio su capitan.

Byakuya salió y sin dudarlo bofeteo a hisagi diciéndole:

-Ten mas respeto hacia mi teniente podras ser un capitan pero no es para que te sobrepases te tendre vigilado hisagi. Te repito de mi no te burlas entendido??

Hisagi solo lo volteo a ver de reojo y le dijo adiós yachiru y se retiro.

-Byakushi Gracias- dijo yachiru con un puchero abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- No hay de que me des las gracias siempre recuerda esto "SIEMPRE ESTARE AHÍ CONTIGO PARA PROTEGERTE" – cuando termino la frase le dio un beso en la frente y los dos juntos volvieron a la fiesta y cuando llegaron estaban todos parados dando un anuncio.

- MUY BIEN KARIN KUROSAKI Y YO TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA QUEREMOS ANUNCIAR NUESTRO COMPROMISO YA QUE TENEMOS BASTANTE TIEMPO DE SER NOVIOS- dijo el capitán hitsugaya mientras todas la mujeres shinigami se quedaban atónitas de que poco a poco los shinigamis mas guapos se casaran pronto.

Mientras eso pasaba en una mesa una mujer shinigami decía:

-Como puta madre el capitan hitsugaya se fue a casar con ella es una perra no solo por tener tetas grandes se conquista a un hombre!! Maldita perra sucia!!

Pero para eso yachiru y byakuya se encontraban detrás de ella y no tenían una cara muy alegre que digamos al escuchar ese comentario.

-kuchiki taicho O.O ooh lo siento escucho lo que dije?!- dijo la shinigami

- Creeme que los dos te escuchamos como te atreves a decir eso de Ka-chan!!

-Quien coño eres tu perra de cabello teñido de rosa te queda naco aprende de mi tengo buen estilo de la moda (PD: la shinigami estaba vestida con una faldota larga de colores del arcoíris y con una blusa marron cuello tortuga y un peinado asqueroso)

- Como te atrevez a hablarle asi a mi Fuku-taicho!!!! –dijo Byakuya con una cara de pocos amigos al escuchar su TERRIBLE comentario

-Déjala byakushi me hare cargo yo

-No no te manches las manos, SEGURIDAD!!!

- Si capitan Kuchiki??!

-Llévese a esta mujer por agredir a un teniente y sobre todo a un capitan!!

Se llevaron a la mujer la fiesta acabo yachiru y byakuya seguían juntos pero no tenían donde quedarse ya que el hotel en el que habían reservado estaba lleno por los invitados de ichigo y rukia.

-Byakushi y ahora donde nos quedaremos?!- se dirigió yachiru a byakuya

-Nosotros les podemos dar un cuarto en nuestra casa- dijieron al unisono Karin y hitsugaya

-Seguros no les causaremos molestia?!- dijo byakushi

-ooo claro que no!!- respondió felizmente Karin llevando a yachiru y byakuya a su casa.

----------------------------------------En la casa de hitsugaya y Karin ya que todos dormían -----------------------------

"no puedo dormir" esta cama es muy extraña – se dijo a si mismo Byakuya levantándose para ir a acompañar un rato a yachiru

Y ahí estaba esa dulce y pelirosada niña durmiendo como una nena mientras su príncipe la veía dormir ella susurro: "HACE FRIO"

Byakuya como no tenia sabanas se acosto a su lado y puso su cabeza en su pecho haciendo que yachiru se sintiera comoda y de alguna u otra forma el también se sentía comodo y feliz

Byakushi te quiero… -dijo yachiru concientemente a Byakuya

. y ahora que hago que le digo- pensó Byakuya y sin querer se le salió un….

No mas de lo que yo a ti…- ou no que hice pensó Byakuya

A yachiru le gustaba esa posición pero de repente Byakuya emepezo a oir gemidos grandes en la habitación de alado pero oooh sorpresa era la de toushiro y karin!!

-Vamos toushiro metelo no soporto mas esta excitación es muy grande metelo metelo METELOOO grito la shinigami Karin.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí le paro hahahaha si quieren ver si toushiro se lo mete a Karin no se pierda el próximo capitulo de destino de amor…. Espero que les haya gustado 


	3. Una noche fria y apasionante

Continuo con la tercera parte de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado.

---------------------------------------En la casa de hitsugaya y Karin ya que todos dormían -----------------------------

"no puedo dormir" esta cama es muy extraña – se dijo a si mismo Byakuya levantándose para ir a acompañar un rato a yachiru

Y ahí estaba esa dulce y peli rosada niña durmiendo como una nena mientras su príncipe la veía dormir ella susurro: "HACE FRIO"

Byakuya como no tenia sabanas se acostó a su lado y puso su cabeza en su pecho haciendo que yachiru se sintiera cómoda y de alguna u otra forma el también se sentía cómodo y feliz

Byakushi te quiero… -dijo yachiru conscientemente a Byakuya

. y ahora que hago que le digo- pensó Byakuya y sin querer se le salió un….

No mas de lo que yo a ti…- ou no que hice pensó Byakuya

A yachiru le gustaba esa posición pero de repente Byakuya empezó a oír gemidos grandes en la habitación de alado pero oooh sorpresa era la de toushiro y Karin!!

En la habitación de alado…

-Vamos toushiro que te pasa acaso no eres lo suficiente hombre como para meterlo??!!

Toushiro metió suavemente su hombría en la estrecha entrada de Karin para cumplirle sus deseos sexuales mientras la chica no paraba de gemir y decir : Toushiro eres solo MIO! La chica tenía una gran excitación la cual cada vez se iba haciendo mas y mas grande .

Toushiro lo sacaba y metía salvajemente mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los grandes y perfectos senos de Karin haciendo que ella se alocara por ese deseo sexual que solo hitsugaya le podría brindar en esos momentos.

Toushiro….ro no me hagas sufrir quiero mas deseo mas dame mas HITSUGAYA!!!

Al oír esto el capitán Kuchiki se sonrojo y le tapo los oídos a yachiru para que ella no se despertara y en su mente pensó : " Este hitsugaya y de chico parecía un shinigami serio y recto nunca pensé que fuera asi en este tipo de situaciones"

Mientras tanto Karin se para de la cama se inca ante toushiro se sonrojo y le tapo los oídos a yachiru para que ella no se despertara y en su mente pensó : " Este hitsugaya y de chico parecía un shinigami serio y recto nunca pensé que fuera asi en este tipo de situaciones"

Mientras tanto Karin se para de la cama se inca ante toushiro y comienza a lengüetear su hombria suavemente haciendo que toushiro se empezara a estremecer y a comenzar a sentir ese mismo deseo que su amada Karin.

Karin lengüeteaba la hombría de su amado y poco a poco lo empezó a introducir en su boca chupándolo de manera satis factible para hitsugaya mientras el jadeaba por lo complacido que se encontraba .

-Esto es imperdonable esta bien que sea su casa pero hay invitados- replico para si mismo byakuya mientras yachiru se levantaba.

-Yachiru!? Pero.. que haces despierta?! Dijo Byakuya

-Solo te sentí aquí a mi lado abrazándome y si estuve consiente cuando me decías que me querías…

-O. o!! Mira pues (no puedo creer que me le vaya a declarar) yo siento mas que cariño por ti me comprenderás yo no soy de dar amor a los 4 viento como tu pero quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti y me gustaría que iniciáramos una relación de amor , pero U.U comprendo que estés enamorada de hisagi.

Jiji byakushi que tonterías dices!! – dijo sonriendo levemente yachiru

- Por que , que , que dije? – dijo Byakuya tartamudeando algo que nunca había hecho

-yo no estoy enamorada de hisa-kun jiji a mi no me gusta solo es mi amigo :)

-entonces significa que tengo alguna minima oportunidad?!

-no tienes la minima byakushi, desde pequeña he estado enamorada de ti y ….. 0///0 despreciar esta propuesta pues no .

-entonces es un si?!

-SIIII byakushiii!! Grito la tierna yachiru abalanzándose a byakuya quedando yachiru sobre Byakuya y al ver los dos esa posición se sonrojaron y como es natural se besaron.

-----------------------------------En el cuarto de alado-------------------------------------------------

Si oiste eso Karin?! –dijo toushiro pensando que yachiru y byakuya se encontraban en la misma situación que ellos.

S- si pero no no puede ser ellos ni novios son pero bueno vístete será mejor ir a espiar- dijo Karin con una cara de sorprendida.

Mientras tanto yachiru y Byakuya ya descansaban abrazados los 2 juntos calentando sus cuerpos y cuando toushiro y Karin espiaron se percataron de ese extraño suceso y se fueron a descansar después de la larga, activa, sexosa y apasionante noche de amor ……

Bueno iia aki termina mi historia y lean el fanfic de que se llama luz y oscuridad que esta en el area de toushiro y Karin si les gusta byakuyachi se los recomiendo… y también todos los fanfic de ella es buena escribiendo

PD: solo escribiendo


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aki continuo con la 4ta parte de mi fanfic hahaha perdón por no escribir tan constante pero pss aki prosigo 

Dejen sus comentarios y sus opiniones respecto a quien quieren que sea la competencia de hitsugaya!! O la competencia de Karin o alguna tontera que se les ocurra XD

EN MEMORIA DE MICHAEL JACKSON – SAMA

-----------------------------------En el cuarto de alado-------------------------------------------------

Si oiste eso Karin?! –dijo toushiro pensando que yachiru y byakuya se encontraban en la misma situación que ellos.

S- si pero no no puede ser ellos ni novios son pero bueno vístete será mejor ir a espiar- dijo Karin con una cara de sorprendida.

Mientras tanto yachiru y Byakuya ya descansaban abrazados los 2 juntos calentando sus cuerpos y cuando toushiro y Karin espiaron se percataron de ese extraño suceso y se fueron a descansar después de la larga, activa, sexosa y apasionante noche de amor

A la mañana siguiente la recién pareja se despertó felizmente pero antes que todos se despertaran salieron al patio de la casa a hablar respecto a la situación de su noviazgo lo cual parecería raro en la sociedad de almas.

- Etto.. byakushi será mejor que mantengamos nuestro amor en secreto por que primero ahí que checar que todos nuestros amigos cercanos tengan la madurez para afrontar nuestra relación y que entiendan que ya no soy la misma shinigami de antes….

- Mmm pienso que tienes razón mi hermosa fuku-taicho

Después de comentar esos puntos sobre su noviazgo entraron a la casa….

Ka-chan, hitsu-chan que hay de desayunar ¡? – dijo yachiru con emoción y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

mmm… creo que ramen…. – dijo Karin

mientras toushiro y karin se susurraban

Karin : oye no crees que yachiru-chan esta demasiado pero mucho mas feliz de lo normal?!

Toushiro: sii siempre la veo feliz incluso ayer estaba un poco triste pero pues es yachiru jiji dejémonos de tonterías..

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo ramen cuando se oye la voz de alguien….

Quien rayos tomo mi ropaaa!!- gruño el grandísimo capitan zaraki dirigiéndose a la mesa DESNUDO!

-Ken-chan no queríamos ver tu REVOLVER tapate bien estamos comiendo…-dijo yachiru mientras todos se sonrojaban al ver semejante maquina de bebes.

De la nada aparecen los trapos de zaraki caminando por si solos …

Kon!!! Maldito mono devuélveme mi sosten ¡! KON!! – grito yoruichi terriblemente enfurecidaa!!

Aja no te lo daré yoruichi - san ..!! !- decía kon mientras se surraba de la risa al ver a zaraki desnudoo..

Kon pensamiento: si le doy esto a urahara-san seguro me conseguirá una dulce pechugona…. Jijji y podre entrar al paraisooo de los dioses – por la mente de kon pasaban cosas que ni una historia con rating M podría ser la adecuada

-kooooon!! – se le avalanzo zaraki al pequeño cochino y baka peluche

Ken-chan basta!! -yachiru

Zaraki taicho!!-toushiro

Zaraki-taicho!!!- Karin

Suegro!!- grito Byakuya

QUE???????- dijieron todos los que estaban en el comedor mientras gobernaba un silencio total con un aura escalofriante! Todos estaban paralizados y sorprendidos al oir a Byakuya

**-Que no han oído que para que alguien se calme ahí que gritar algo incoherente? – menuda estupidez se me vino a ocurrir decir ahii creo que ocultar lo nuestro será un poco difícil!! Pensó Byakuya **

-yo si lo he oído no te acuerdas ken-chan en el curso que tomamos dijieron eso!- exclamo yachiru tratando de ayudar a su amado

Mientras que zaraki y yoruichi torturaban al pobre muñeco haciendo que sacara la sopa de por que había hecho eso yachiru y Byakuya se dirigían a la puerta senkai que les esperaba.

Los dos llegaron a la sociedad de almas pero cuando iban camino al escuadrón 6 se asombraron de que había mucha gente en el escuadrón de hisagi

Que estará pasando en el escuadrón de hisagi?!- replico Byakuya al ver la cara de emoción de yachiru por saber el chisme del escuadrón

No se byakushi!! Vamos a ver – dijo yachiru

Al llegar vieron un buen de mujeres shinigami con remedios al parecer para ……….

Byakuya se acerca poco a poco y cuando logro ver vio a hisagi con algo en la nariz en el instante se empezó a reír como nunca en su vida ¡! JAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJ se oian las carcajadas de Byakuya

Byakushi? O.O pero? Qué pasa?!- dijo yachiru un poco asombrada

Yachiru se acerco y vio a hisagi con un enorme grano en la punta de la nariz todas las mujeres shinigami le ponían ungüentos para ver si se podía quitar pero era imposible

-Hay ¬¬' tanto rollo por un grano?! Byakushi vámonos de aquí!-replico yachiru

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJ está bien vámonos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------mundo humano-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Toushiro!! Ya quedaron listas las invitaciones para – Karin fue interrumpida por ikkaku

-Kurosaki Karin, hitsugaya taicho les traigo sus trajes para la fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa de la teniente Kusajishi yachiru tengan esta hoja estas son las instrucciones de zaraki taicho para ustedes- dijo el calvito un tanto emocionado

_Cuando estén leyendo esta carta _ _seguramente ikkaku seguirá calvo y tendrá un poco de popo en su sandalia _(Toushiro y Karin agachan la mirada y sienten un olor un poco desagradable y siguen leyendo)_ pero no se preocupen es una broma de alguien …. _

_Bueno espero que usen los trajes y a las 10 pm quiero que lleven a yachiru y a Byakuya a la fiesta de bienvenida ya que tiene mucho que se había ido pasara un carroaje por ustedes a las 9:00 pm quiero que le digan a yachiru que iran a ver al capitan yamamoto ikkaku les dara un paquete con los atuendos que usaran espero que les guste lo escogió rangiku-san espero que sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y por favor cuando ikkaku se voltee no le digan q su calva tiene un dibujo estúpido atte.. zaraki taicho_

Ok ikkaku t puedes retirar – dijo toushiro con una leve pero escondida sonrisa

-crees que estuvo bien no decirle a ikkaku de su condición?- le susurro Karin a toushiro

-si jajajajaja claro que si espero que nadie le avise-

----------------------------------------------------------------sociedad de almas-------------------------------------------------

Yachiru!! Esperame ¡! –grito Byakuya algo demasiado raro

Pero lo que la linda pareja no sabia era que nano y matsumoto andaban en busca de un buen chisme para su revista ya que últimamente andaba en bajas

Mande cariño ^^ no corras te caerás! – dijo la peli rosada

OMG! Estas viendo eso nanao-chan! Con este chizmezazo podría tomarme unas vacaciones por 1 año nanao-chan toma foto este será la mejor nota la revista se venderá mas que la comida jajajajajaja seremos millonarias nanao-chan- dijo matsumoto con mucha lujuria

Bya-kun eres muy travieso y muy desobediente- dijo yachiru con un tono sensual mientras Byakuya la tomaba de la cintura

Aaah sii?? Bueno entonces creo que me merezco un castigo- dijo Byakuya acercándose a sus labios

Y yo t lo voy a dar niño mal portado – dijo yachiru y al terminar de hablar los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras yachiru rodeaba el cuello de Byakuya con sus brazos mientras que…

TOMA FOTOS NANAO-CHAN TOMA FOTOS!!! NO VEZ CON ESTAS FOTOS SEREMOS RICAS RICAS NANAO-CHAN TOMA FOTOS EL BESO LAS MANOS TODO NANAO-CHAN!! TODO!!- dijo la shinigami con grandes atributos

Lo malo de todo esto fue que la pareja shinigami no noto la presencia de esas dos chismosas y se fueron a su escuadrón sin dar sospecha alguna de su relación.

Yachiru y Byakuya podrán ser una pareja muy cariñosa pero cuando se trata de trabajo o papeleo ellos están muy atentos y trabajadores Byakuya en el escritorio y yachiru en la sala de la oficina. En cambio toushiro y Karin en vez de hacer su papeleo le pagaban una cantidad muy pequeña a kon y unas cuantas revistas porno por hacer el papeleo de los dos mientras que ellos disfrutaban del día.

Toc, Toc, yachiru-chan, Byakuya-kun Podemos pasar?- dijo Karin mientras tocaba la puerta

Yachiru ábreles por favor nuestro trabajo termino por hoy- dice Byakuya recuperando su seriedad

Pero bya-kun aún faltan unos cuantos reportes! No podemos dejarlo asi! – exclama la pelirrosada

-He dicho terminado por hoy-

Aaaaah ya entendí jiji ^^- contestaba la señorita shinigami mientras abria la puerta

Hola Ka-chan!!! Hitsugaya-kun- dijo la shinigami abrazando fuertemente a la pareja

Mmm yachiru-chan podrías soltarnos nos apretas mucho no somos vacas a punto de morir para que nos presiones- dijo Karin mientras yachiru soltaba ella tomo un poco de aire

Y bien que hacen aki que se les ofrece par de enamorados- dijo Byakuya mirando fijamente a hitsugaya algo tramaba por esa mirada que helaba todo el lugar

N- no nada jaja venimos a traerle estos atuendos para la noche el capitan comandante quiere hablar con nosotros sobre un asunto muy importante- dijo Karin

-Ka-chan vamos a mi cuarto a cambiarnos dejemos que los chicos se alisten

Esta bien vamos juntas- contesto Karin para dejarlos solos

Iban camino al cuarto de yachiru cuando escuchan ruidos en el cuarto de la misma se oian unos pasos las dos se estremecieron y sintieron un escalofrió tremendo

Justo cuando abrieron la puerta un susto grande las envolvió y vieron que era….

_Bueno __**aki termina mi capitulo ojojojoj después de tanto tiempo jajajajajaja creo q no sirvo para estas cosas bueno espero q les haya gustado y me dejen su comentario si les gusta algo o no jajaja bueno iiia **_


End file.
